tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 455
A séance has been held in the great house at Collinwood; a séance which has suspended time and space and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past; back to the year 1795. Convicted as a witch, she is a fugitive from the law, but a child, knowing her hiding place runs to her her from a man who has been paid to kill him. Episode 455 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by John Sedwick and written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Friday, March 22nd, 1968. It is part of a storyline commonly referred to as the "1795 Flashback". Synopsis Noah Gifford pursues Daniel Collins through Eagle Hill Cemetery. Daniel goes into the Collins family mausoleum and calls out for Vicki. From within the hidden chamber inside the mausoleum, Victoria Winters hears Daniel's cries for help and opens the door. She lets him inside and seals the door behind her. Noah reaches the mausoleum, but finds the central room empty. He pokes around a bit, wondering how Daniel managed to disappear. Unable to find him, he eventually leaves. Daniel tels Vicki about his experience at the fishing shack. He is worried that Noah might return to the mausoleum and wants to leave. Vicki tells him they should stay and that Peter Bradford will be back soon with food, medicine and a plan. Daniel wants to stay with Vicki wherever she goes, but Vicki doesn't care for this idea at all. She tells Daniel that they would be fugitives wherever they went and would never be able to return to Collinsport ever again. This notion suits Daniel just find and he even offers to purchase a boat for them all to leave town on. He explains that Millicent Collins signed all of her fortune over to him and Vicki's eyes widen. She asks him why she would do such a thing and he tells her that she did it shortly before marrying Lieutenant Nathan Forbes. Vicki asks if Forbes is currently at Collinwood and grows worried because she knows Peter is on his way there now. argues with Noah Gifford.]] At Collinwood, Nathan Forbes comes downstairs and finds Noah Gifford waiting for him in the drawing room. He closes the doors behind them and asks what he is doing at Collinwood. Angrily, he grabs Noah by the collar until the man finally confesses that Daniel got away from him. Nathan presses him for more information and Noah tells him that he lost him inside the mausoleum. He recalls hearing Daniel shouting for Miss Winters. Noah then demands for his money, but Nathan tells him that he doesn't pay for work that hasn't been finished. As the two men bicker, Naomi Collins enters the room and interrupts them. She tells Forbes that she wishes to speak to him in private. Nathan walks Noah out front and acts as if they were discussing business other than that of the murder of a young child. Naomi is worried about Daniel's sudden disappearance, but is more bothered by Forbes' apparent lack of concern. Nathan dismisses her fears, saying that Daniel is likely off playing somewhere. Naomi is unconvinced, and she tells him that the pending thunderstorm would be too frightening for a boy alone in the woods. Nathan tells her that he has no idea where Daniel is. Naomi wants to tell Millicent about his disappearance, but Nathan discourages the idea, feigning concern over Millicent's unstable mental condition. Although still maintaining the idea that Daniel is fine, Nathan then puts the idea into Naomi's head that maybe Victoria Winters - the accused witch somehow got a hold of him. Naomi never believed that Vicki was a witch, and though she is currently a fugitive from the law, she refuses to believe that she would ever harm Daniel. After some badgering, Nathan reluctantly agrees to join the search for Daniel. ]] Shortly after Nathan leaves, Peter Bradford comes to the front door. Naomi greets him and Peter tells her that Vicki is safe, but injured. For her own safety, he does not tell her where they have been hiding. He has come to Collinwood to warn Naomi. He tells her about Vicki's dream and says that Daniel may be in trouble. Naomi tells him that Nathan just left to look for him, but Peter says that Nathan may be the one looking to do him harm. Naomi wants to help and asks Peter to bring Vicki to Collinwood. Peter thinks that it might be too dangerous, but Naomi swears that she will find a way to provide them with sanctuary and to get them out of Collinsport. At the mausoleum, Daniel and Vicki grow restless. Vick is worried because Peter is taking so long. Daniel puts his hand on Vicki's arm and sees that she is burning up with fever. He can no longer sit around and do nothing so he tells Vicki that he is going to go to Collinwood to get Naomi. Vicki thinks it's too dangerous, but Daniels insists. He goes outside and runs past several grave stones, but Noah Gifford leaps out and attacks him. Daniel tries to fight him off by kicking him in the leg and then calls for help. Vicki comes out of the mausoleum and, seeing Daniel in trouble, shoots Noah in the back with the revolver that Peter gave to her. When she inspects the body, she finds that Noah is dead. She begins shouting for Peter, but gets no response except for a thunderclap. Vicki and Daniel go back into the mausoleum. Peter comes upon the scene and finds Noah Gifford's body lying on the ground. Beside it is the gun that Vicki used to kill him. Peter picks up the gun. Out from the shadows steps Nathan Forbes. He holds Peter at gunpoint and accuses him of killing Noah Gifford. He promises to return him to prison where he will be tried for murder. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc 1 of Dark Shadows DVD Collection 7 and disc 49 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening monologue spoken by Alexandra Moltke. * Closing still: Collins family mausoleum. * This episode was recorded on March 18th, 1968. * Noah Gifford falls to the ground in front of the grave of Jeremiah Collins. Close inspection of the head stone reveals the mis-spelling "Here Lyes Jerimiah Collins". In the series credits, his name was always spelled "Jeremiah". Allusions * Noah Gifford abducted Daniel Collins in episode 454. * Another reference is made to the servent Riggs. He was also referenced in episode 453. * Peter Bradford indicates that Nathan Forbes' false testimony at Victoria Winters' trial is what led to her conviction. * Reference is made to Joshua Collins in this episoe. Joshua is currently in Boston searching for a cure for his vampire son Barnabas. Bloopers * A shadow from a production crew member can be seen on the left side of the screen during the scene in the mausoleum when Vicki learns that Nathan Forbes is currently at Collinwood. * The shadow of a boom mike can be seen after Nathan walks Noah Gifford through the front door at Collinwood. * The sound of equipment scratching across the floor can be heard during the drawing room scene with Naomi and Nathan. * At one point Daniel says "You can't stay in this house", even though they are actually in a mausoleum at the time. It is unclear if this a fallacy on the part of actor David Henesy or if the error was in the script. Quotes * Daniel Collins: Nathan sent me to the Old House on an errand and when I was walking in the woods, this man grabbed me. He put his hand over my mouth before I could talk and he took me to the... to the fishing shack. .... * Noah Gifford: That boy can identify me. I've got to get out of this town! .... * Naomi Collins: Daniel has been gone from this house for hours. How can you be so unconcerned? .... * Nathan Forbes: Mrs. Collins, I stayed in this house just for my great concern for Millicent. Now we both know how precarious her state has been. .... * Nathan Forbes: Mrs. Collins, whatever I plan or do is to insure Millicent's peace of mind. Now whatever you think of me, you must believe that. .... * Peter Bradford: If anything happens to Daniel, it will be because of Nathan Forbes. .... * Peter Bradford: Mrs. Collins, there haven't been many times in my life when I've been able to say "Thank you". .... * Naomi Collins: Mister Bradford, terrible things have been happening and I haven't been able to do anything about them. Now I'm glad I can help. .... * Daniel Collins: I don't try to be brave when I'm sick. It doesn't stop anything from hurting. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Episodes Category:1968/Episodes Category:Episodes with plot summaries